Hermione Granger: Respoinsible Girl
by Hubblah
Summary: Hermione Granger was a responsible girl. Responsible girls do not date, they do not get frozen by monsters, and they certainly do not fall for boys with red hair... A one shot of Hermione Granger in the second year.


Hermione Granger was a responsible girl.

And everyone knew that responsible girls were too responsible to fall in love with boys. Responsible girls grew up to be children's librarians, who wore ugly clothes; always had their hair pulled back, and got wrinkles by age 25. Responsible girls would own many cats, live by themselves, and only socialize at the library. She would never have sex.

So why did her knees tingle like she had heart burn in her kneecaps whenever she saw Ron?

Young second year Hermione flipped another page of her book, a small yelp of surprise coming to her when she found the meaning… there couldn't be a giant lizard living in the school, could there? Oh, Ron would be so impressed when he knew she had found out… Damn it.

Hermione tore out the page of the book and crumpled it into her hand, trying desperately not to think of how the red of the cover of the book matched Ron's hair. She leapt to her feet and tugged on the sleeve of the Ravenclaw girl next to her.

"Um, excuse me, are you leaving soon?" She asked, once again trying not to think of how the other girl's eyes matched Ron's.

The girl nodded.

"Oh, okay. Want to leave together?" Hermione asked. The girl sent her a strange look as if Hermione was not capable of making friends, and then silently followed Hermione out of the library while Hermione explained the current situation.

"You know how there's been all those stupid attacks lately? Well, it's because there's this giant lizard in the school. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and I have been trying to figure out what's been going on... But I finally found it in the library this morning, it was right in the middle of a conversation I was having with Ron that I realized, I just left him, I hope he doesn't mind… But let's forget Ron for a moment. I ran to the library, because I finally remembered something I read, I hope Ron doesn't think I'm rude… But in the book it said the thing was called a Basilisk, that's what's freezing everyone… I'm pretty sure he'll kill almost all the muggle borns in school by the end of the year… Oh god, I hope I'm not one of them. But anyway, the point is, from now on; don't go around corners without checking a mirror or something, because just looking into its eyes will kill you…" She talked herself into silence.

"Your hair is really frizzy." The girl abruptly said as they approached a corner. Hermione blushed.

"Well, looks aren't really everything-"

"Yes they are. You keep mentioning a 'Ron Weasley' boy, I think you like him. And I can tell you right now, you aren't going to get him with that hair. Just look at it!" The girl said in a monotone, thrusting a small mirror at Hermione. Hermione's eyes watered slightly. The girl leant in and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, waiting for water works.

"Well, yes, it is rather frizzy…" As chance would have it, Hermione had tilted the mirror around the corner slightly.

Two bright yellow eyes stared back at her in the mirror.

She tried to run, but her legs were frozen. Even blinking seemed impossible. It was as if she were glass. The Ravenclaw girl slightly bumped into her.

"What's on with you? Why have you stopped moving? Your hair isn't that horrible-" The Ravenclaw girl had taken a step back and glanced in the mirror. Hermione watched out of the corner of her glass eye as at once the other girl froze too, and the body to match the yellow eyes slithered closer and closer…

Cheering and footsteps echoed closely along the corridor, and before the beast could devour her it slithered off quickly. Fred, George and Lee all appeared around the corner, Fred holding a package of chocolate frogs.

"I mean, if Gryffindor loses, which they won't- bloody hell, what's happened to Hermione!" George shouted. Fred dropped his chocolate frogs.

Lee prodded her shoulder. "She's been paralyzed." He said plainly.

_"Very good Lee," _Hermione thought sarcastically.

"And this is that Ravenclaw girl, you know, the one who Reggie fancies." Fred said. "I think her name is Diana."

"Lee, go get Dumbledore, or another teacher, or something." George ordered, looking at the mirror in Hermione's hand. "Bloody hell, nice time to check your reflection Hermione. Probably wanted to look nice for Ron."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, I would be surprised if the first time they kissed clothes came off." The two boys chuckled grimly. Hermione was glad she was frozen, because otherwise she knew she would be blushing.

A small part of her knew they were right.

A.N: Forgive me. This is truly crappy. Please don't throw rotten fruits at me!! Ack…


End file.
